Pesadilla en Baker Street
by Kamarisama
Summary: Sherlock se enfrenta al caso más complicado de toda su carrera. Las pistas son escasas, pero le guían hasta el caso de un asesino difunto al que alguien está emulando. Durante la investigación, en compañía del Dr. Watson, descubrirá por primera vez unas circunstancias que desafían la lógica y la razón, retando a su intelecto de un modo que el detective quizá no pueda soportar...


Pesadilla en Baker St.

(Crossover de **"Pesadilla en Elm Street"** y **"Sherlock"** )

 **Fanfiqueado por Irene, Alias Kamarisama.**

 **[Advertencia: Muchos de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad de otros autores. "Pesadilla en Elm Street" y todos los personajes relativos a la saga de películas pertenecen al estudio Paramount, y los personajes de "Sherlock" pertenecen a la serie adaptada por la BBC y en su origen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Este escrito está destinado únicamente al pasatiempo y divertimento de la autora y los lectores y en ningún caso debe considerarse oficial, ni que el uso de personajes es lícito mas allá de la ficción que contenga. La autora tiene propiedad única y exclusiva de los personajes introducidos por ella.]**

 **Capítulo cero:**

"Preludio de Schubert Gris"

Sólo la molesta insistencia del sol conseguía elevar de la cama el cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock Holmes. Agotado precisamente por la falta de actividad, toda disposición de levantarse se veía vana, carente de sentido en el preciso instante tras abrir los ojos en que recordaba que no quedaba en el mundo nada interesante. Como una copia del día anterior, John procuraría hacerle ver una pila de casos que habría seleccionado, tratando de contentar la siempre ávida mente del detective que, exhausto, los rechazaría antes incluso de que su compañero de piso hubiera tenido tiempo de abrir la boca para explicárselos. No había nada de atrayente en cuanto se les ofrecía y tampoco en cuanto John intentaba buscar. Luchaba por aferrarse a la posibilidad de volver a dormir y así, la rutina en que se veían sumidos no le golpearía con su mazo de absoluto aburrimiento.

Pero el sol era despiadado, y se colaba por las ventanas haciendo arder su piel de un modo antinatural para el clima normalizado de Londres. Se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba en la cama, clavando su mirada en el techo escuchando sólo unos instantes los sonidos de la casa.

Abajo, la Señora Hudson preparaba el desayuno: huevos fritos, un par de salchichas, un pan con mantequilla...

No. Ella había salido por la mañana y sin duda se habría dado cuenta de que quedaba poca, siendo previsora y aprovechando la ocasión se habría decantado por comprar margarina vegetal, seguro casi con toda probabilidad de que habría encontrado esa vieja revista médica en la que vendían los efectos positivos de la misma frente a la mantequilla. La margarina duraría tres días en la nevera antes de que entrase en razón, pero mientras tanto, sus desayunos tendrían que soportarlo.

Su único consuelo es que se habría hecho con el pan tierno que él prefería, de harina fina. Sus ojos se contrajeron levemente al escuchar otro sutil sonido.

Dos huevos fritos, uno revuelto, este último sin yema. Para ella, otra vez. Había vuelto a las andadas tomando al pie de la letra cada palabra de la dichosa revista. Entre John y él tendrían que sacarlas de su alcance, si no querían volver a pasar por la desgracia de "La casera saludable"

Lo único que necesitaba es que le quitaran aún más sabor a su día a día. Vencido ante la evidencia de que por fin y sin remedio se había despertado, se levantó, arrancando la sábana de un tirón de la cama, cubriéndose con ella lo justo indispensable y salió al salón.

John Watson, sentado frente a su portátil, escribía en su blog, disculpándose con los seguidores del mismo por no tener nada nuevo. Anhelaban las maravillosas historias del detective y no estaba en manos de él, si no de Sherlock, proporcionarle material. Pero hacía semanas que no encontraba nada interesante, semanas que nada atraía la mente de su compañero, aparte de tocar el violín durante horas, y quejarse, quejarse, y quejarse por el tedio imperioso.

Ni siquiera a los seguidores de su web les interesaban los casos que Sherlock resolvía en segundos. Los escribía para apaciguarlos, pero ya no funcionaba. Querían verle brillar. Querían algo GRANDE.

Era preocupante hasta el punto de que ni siquiera Mycroft los había llamado desde hacía semanas. John levantó los ojos del ordenador cuando su compañero entró en escena y se sentó a plomo sobre el sillón, su cuerpo y su expresión ya antología de la monotonía por excelencia, antes incluso de darle una oportunidad.

-Sherlock...- empezó mientras se giraba un poco hacia él, intentando explicarse.

\- Lo sé John, la Señora Hudson ha vuelto a encontrar tus revistas médicas ¿No quedamos en que las guardarías en tu habitación bajo llave? – contestó instantáneamente sin levantar la vista del suelo, con la mirada perdida.

\- No... no era eso... pero ¿cómo?...- balbuceó.

Cómo era capaz de hacerlo John lo ignoraba todavía, y que tenía un don era una evidencia, pero seguía sin entender la capacidad de sorprenderle de que Sherlock Holmes hacía gala. Sus capacidades se potenciaban hasta un nivel insospechado ahora que no tenían nada, seguramente por que no las utilizaba. Ahora hasta la más mínima variación en la casa le parecía digna de atención, seguramente por que de no hacerlo, se habría vuelto loco de atar hacía ya días.

\- Bueno no importa... He estado buscando y... – empezó otra vez.

\- Buenos días, Sherlock.

\- Buenos días, Señora Hudson.

\- He...

\- Hecho el desayuno, lo sé.- dijo conteniendo un suspiro exasperado.

John lo miró, un tanto irritado. Poco a poco se habituaba a las salidas de tono de su compañero, a sus fugas en solitario dejándole a él plantado, a que sus parientes le secuestraran cada dos por tres y que sus enemigos trataran de matarlo o hacerlo volar por los aires. Incluso a que le espantara a toda criatura de sexo femenino que intentara tener unas palabras con él.

Pero lo que más le seguía molestando no era nada de eso. Era que seguía ignorándolo cuando le venía en gana, a pesar de estar hablando ahí, a dos metros de él. Sherlock cogió el desayuno mientras sonreía suavemente a la casera.

\- Si, pero he hecho algo...

\- Un poco mas sano, si, gracias Señora Hudson.

\- Ah... de nada. – dijo dándose cuenta del estado de su inquilino.

Apoyó el desayuno sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a comer. La Señora Hudson y él intercambiaron miradas, ambas preocupadas, pero con tintes diferentes. Ella se sentía contrariada, sin saber qué mas hacer. John, con cada negativa se sentía un poco más derrotado, pero no por eso menos insistente.

-No era eso de lo que quería hablarte... he encontrado...

\- La desaparición de Brighton, ¡Por Dios John, no es más que un excursionista extraviado! Dale unos minutos y aparecerá en las noticias de la mañana, en una salida de cueva a unos cincuenta kilómetros mas al norte de donde debían estar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Vi las noticias ayer. Se ha ido a hacer una ruta por la que no había ido antes, llevaba un mapa en un lado de la mochila, algo que no se hace a menos que la ruta no este hecha o no se conozca, de hace unos tres años, la ruta fue variada debido a que en lo últimos dos una constructora fue contratada para hacer los cimientos de un pequeño albergue que hubo que abandonar por la inestabilidad del terreno. Se encontraron cuevas subterráneas pendientes de examinar y la ruta fue desviada por su peligrosidad. El pequeño aparato que llevaba en la mano era un GPS pero no le ayudó allí donde fue por que en toda esa zona la cobertura es inexistente, lo que imposibilita también pedir ayuda en caso de llevar un móvil. Era espeleólogo, llevaba cosido un emblema de la sociedad en un lateral del bolsillo de su camisa de excursionista. Iba en busca de las cuevas, cuando varió la ruta quiso avanzar guiándose por el sistema informatizado, el GPS perdió cobertura y no supo cuánto faltaba para llegar a ellas, con lo que tuvo que fiarse de su instinto. Craso error en una zona inestable. Encontró una falla en el suelo y cayó por ella, seguramente sufrió inconsciencia y algún tipo de lesión que le ha impedido salir a pedir ayuda, preferiblemente una pierna o tobillo rotos.

\- ¿Has sabido todo eso viéndole un momento en las noticias?

\- Si, y también se que hoy van a sacarlo.

No le hizo falta preguntar, le bastó con poner aquella cara de incrédula expectación que no era necesaria para que Sherlock terminara de argumentar. Era algo que hacía sin pedírselo. Cuando empezaba, ya no paraba hasta dejarlo todo bien atado y a quienes le escuchaban con cara de idiotas. Otro de sus múltiples dones.

\- John, deberías estar más al tanto de la sociedad de espeleología de Brighton, hoy harán un reconocimiento a esos terrenos.

\- Pero serán grandes y si está en una falla lo tendrán difícil para encontrarle ¿no?

Sherlock seguía comiendo, pero ante esa pregunta levantó los ojos del plato para mirar a John con ese deje de cansancio y superioridad con que solía hacerlo cuando alguien decía cualquier cosa que le pareciera sumamente absurda en su presencia.

\- John, lo que tiene roto es la pierna. Te aseguro que en cuanto se acerquen podrán oírle chillar histérico en busca de ayuda. Si no lo está haciendo lo hará en cuanto empiece a notar la presencia de alguien más. A esas alturas ya debe estar pensando que va a morir solo y abandonado de la mano de Dios.

\- Que terrible. Pobre hombre. – Se oyó decir a la señora Hudson, que en pocas ocasiones perdía la oportunidad de dar su veredicto de las conclusiones.

Igual que John había utilizado todas las palabras que conocía para alabar las capacidades de Sherlock, ella había utilizado todas las existentes para calificar de terrible las consecuencias de sus casos.

John asintió con resignación y se reclinó sobre la silla. Su desayuno seguía completo sobre la mesa. Lo miró largamente mientras su compañero comía, y luego lo miró a él. Era lo más interesante que había encontrado. Nada de lo que le dijera a partir de entonces serviría para llamar su atención. Elevó las cejas con aceptación y giró la silla hacia su portátil.

\- Puede que consiga aplacarles un poco si lo publico antes que las noticias.- murmuró casi para sí mientras tecleaba todo lo rápido que sus dedos le permitían.

\- Despierta John, les estás aburriendo.

El doctor le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria y continuó escribiendo como si no se hubiese dado por aludido. El detective dejó el plato a un lado sobre una mesa. Lo único que quedaba de su desayuno era un trozo de pan que había dado por imposible untado con esa asquerosa margarina. Se levantó sin preocuparse demasiado de si la sábana cubría o no lo que a él no le importaba mostrar y cogió su violín. Afinó la cuerda aguda siempre rebelde a quedarse en su lugar, sostuvo con firme delicadeza el arco y arrancó de las cuerdas una hermosa melodía de Schubert. Aquel bellísimo sonido encontraba en el teclear de John la percusión de acompañamiento perfecta. Un tanto irónico si se tenía en cuenta la antigüedad de la pieza y la modernidad de la electrónica.

Tras unos minutos el doctor dejó de teclear y se giró sobre su silla para mirar a su compañero, más por su educada formalidad que por que le hiciera falta. Era con lo que le habían educado. En una conversación se mira a los ojos, algo que Sherlock no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer. Prefería mantenerlos ocupados en todo aquello que le interesara.

\- Hecho.

Holmes no contestó. Permaneció rasgando las cuerdas de su preciado instrumento como si no se hubiera dado por enterado. John se decantó por asentir con la cabeza, apretando brevemente los labios. Cogió su desayuno, se levantó de la silla y tomó asiento en el sillón que había ocupado antes el detective. Dio un bocado al pan con margarina, arrugó la nariz, y resignado, continuó comiendo con tranquilidad. Tras varios minutos de serenata en los que Sherlock no apartó la vista de la ventana, por fin habló.

\- ¿Cómo lo has llamado?

John lo miró un instante, levantando la vista del periódico. A menudo le costaba comprender las preguntas de Sherlock, por que nunca estaban hechas en el orden adecuado. Daba por hecho cosas que su interlocutor casi nunca sabía, por que las había deducido. Se ausentaba incluso durante horas o días y no dirigía palabra a nadie, para luego saltar con alguna cosa que no venía a cuento, pero que casi siempre, en el modo de razonar de él, tenía motivo si se explicaba. Llevaba ya casi dos horas con la música, y en todo ese lapso, John había recogido el periódico, puesto las noticias, escondido la revista médica en su habitación y otras muchas cosas, teniendo la consideración de hablar en alto por si en algún momento la conciencia de Holmes volvía a la habitación.

Evidentemente, ahora Watson no comprendía la pregunta.

\- ¿El qué?

Sherlock se giró para clavar en él una mirada despectiva, como si le resultase insultante semejante respuesta por que su pregunta era de lo más sencillo. Tener que seguir la mentalidad de los demás resultaba exasperante.

\- ¿Qué va a ser? ¡El caso!

\- ¡Aah! "El excursionista de Brighton"

\- Que derroche de imaginación.- comentó con sarcasmo.

John resopló y levantó de nuevo el periódico, un modo sutil pero definitorio de cortar la conexión con su interlocutor. Éste, a su vez, miró la pantalla del ordenador, suspiró y retomó la melodía desde el principio. La calle Baker se sumió en una quietud acompasada por la preciosa melodía de Schubert, sólo rota por un instante por la obstinación de Watson al pasar las páginas del periódico.

La Señora Hudson entró en el salón con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras ambos inquilinos miraban la televisión. Watson tenía el mando en la mano, y Sherlock, sin soltar el arco de su violín, se había sentado tan sólo un momento para comprobar la expresión de John ante algo que ya sabía con toda seguridad.

El excursionista había sido encontrado. Fractura del tobillo derecho, y en la pierna rotura de tibia y peroné. El hombre saludaba a cámara desde la camilla en la que le trasladaban. Estaba consciente, y despejado ahora que el terror había desaparecido, y cuando las cámaras se acercaron a una mujer, supo instantáneamente que se trataba de la del excursionista. La mujer cogió el micrófono y habló a las cámaras con lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Han de saber que el rescate ha sido posible gracias a Sherlock Holmes! Esta misma mañana publicó un artículo en su blog, en el que explicaba la desaparición de mi marido. Sus indicaciones nos guiaron para encontrarlo. ¡No se como ha sido capaz de saberlo, pero gracias a él, mi marido sigue con vida!

-¡Oh, que maravilla! ¿Verdad Sherlock?- dijo la mujer, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

-Que exageración. – interrumpió Sherlock mientras resoplaba.

A la mujer le lanzaron otra retahíla de preguntas prácticamente ininteligibles, mientras la cegaban en una nube de flashes.

\- ¡Gracias, Señor Holmes! ¡Que Dios lo Bendiga!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la mujer antes de que le recordaran que su marido estaba en una ambulancia con las piernas malheridas y tenía que irse junto a él.

\- Qué amable al nombrarte en las noticias, otorgándote el mérito.

\- ¿Otorgándome? ¡El mérito es mío! – agregó el detective.

-Bueno, de todas formas ha sido un gesto muy bonito.- dijo antes de darle dos suaves palmaditas en el hombro, mientras Sherlock resoplaba nuevamente.

Al finalizar la noticia, arrebató el mando de la televisión a John y la apagó, para acto seguido volver a levantarse y ponerse frente a la ventana. Posicionó el violín y volvió a arrancarle una nueva melodía, que se había dedicado a componer tras el almuerzo, que no había querido comer. Aunque en esta ocasión no tenía nada que ver con la margarina vegetal.

John permaneció durante un buen rato contemplando la televisión apagada. No es que su compañero fuese alguien precisamente fácil de soportar hasta que se le conocía, y aún así, se le hacían ciertas concesiones que a otros no. Su carácter era difícil y la convivencia con él lo era más, pero desde que su "genio se desaprovechaba" cada día que pasaba se volvía un poco mas insoportable. Se veía obligado a salir con frecuencia del 221B para alejarse un poco de las continuas quejas y resoplidos de Sherlock. Si no acabarían los dos locos.

\- Voy a tomar una copa. – se decidió por fin.

Se abrochó la zapatilla que tenía suelta y luego, dando una palmada a las dos orejas del sofá, se levantó. El detective no contestó, ocupado como estaba en sus propias cavilaciones. John asintió, consciente de que se había vuelto a quedar solo. Se puso su abrigo, su bufanda, y cogió su par de guantes. Por la noche estaba refrescando.

-¿Te vas, John?- preguntó asomándose desde la cocina la Señora Hudson.

-Ah... Si Señora Hudson. Saldré a dar un paseo.

-¿Te esperamos a cenar?

-Mm, no, no. Creo que comeré algo por ahí.

\- Muy bien. – dijo ella con una sonrisa, volviendo al interior.

El doctor dirigió una última mirada a su compañero de piso, antes de negar con la cabeza y marcharse.

 **Fin del Capítulo 0**


End file.
